Gravity
by ChuckleBunny
Summary: He left that morning. But he'll come back. An emotional and sad fic. Kaiora oneshot.


Kairi had said goodbye to him that morning. She regretted her hasty "Have a safe trip" and "I love you" the moment she let go of his hand. But it was thanks to that lazy bum that she was late to work. If he had just gotten up like she had asked, they could have at least enjoyed a nice breakfast.

But he was gone now.

Work was stressful as usual. Kairi was so close to that promotion that she had been trying to earn by putting in 110% of her efforts every moment she had hours. By the time she came home she was exhausted, yet she wouldn't give herself a break. Her house was a mess and she still had to wash the second wave of her laundry.

Kairi stripped the sheets off her bed and grabbed the pieces of clothing she missed during her first wave of washing. When she closed the metal door and felt the rumbling of her washing machine signaling the start of its cycle, she was famished. Luckily, Naminé and Selphie were dragging her out to dinner. In their opinions, she had been in the house too much recently.

The restaurant was too quiet for Kairi's taste. While they had beaten the dinner rush, they had also arrived earlier than the early arrivers. Selphie's usual chatter filled the air, softening the tension, but Kairi wished she had gotten takeout again and eaten at home on her couch.

Kairi edged into her kitchen with her groceries, flipping the light switch with her elbow. She was proud that she had gotten all the bags in one trip from her car. She hummed and sang as she set each item in their appropriate places in the kitchen. Finally finished for the day, Kairi washed her hands in the sink. As she ran soap through her hands she smiled with satisfaction. She had done laundry and bought groceries. But when she placed her hand on the sink handle to shut off the water, her smile faded. There used to be someone right behind her, waiting to wash his hands too.

Kairi headed upstairs to her bedroom. She didn't feel like watching TV on her couch by herself, especially when she had just gotten used to snuggling while flipping through channels. She didn't feel like using the Internet and signing onto Facebook, especially since she wouldn't be signing off someone else's account because he forgot to log out again. She really didn't want to listen to music as she brushed her teeth, especially because every song on her iPod revolved around and reminded her of him.

The warm shower felt so relaxing on her tired frame. It was too late to wash her hair, so she just planned to towel off the excess water that would happen to splash onto her auburn locks. As Kairi reached for her hair towel, she noticed the empty hook where his had hung the past few days. Her chest and throat tightened simultaneously.

She quickly replaced her towel onto the hook and tiptoed into her room, only to remember that there was no longer a reason she had to tiptoe. There weren't any snores coming from her bed. There was no sprawled out figure she could secretly take pictures of to remind her of the funny positions he slept in. There was no body to welcome her under the covers and say good night. There definitely wasn't anyone to deprive her of sleep.

So she stood and stared at the empty blankets. She stood and stared until tears came to her eyes and a sob choked her throat. She thought of his flannel still in her closet that she wore for him. She thought of the marks on her neck that he accidentally made to claim her his. She thought of his eyes shining in the morning light. Her bed would hold a single occupant for a long time…

Kairi thought of his warmth, his kisses, and his multiple declarations of undying love. Never before had she let herself be so vulnerable as she did around him. Every moment with him was a rush of happiness. She loved him with all her heart. But she was afraid of their future. She worried about the distance between them for the next few years as he went to explore uncharted territory. She worried about the reactions of families and friends. She especially worried about the fickleness of youth. There were so many reasons not to, yet as many reasons to go for it.

Kairi looked out her window into the night sky and remembered a saying.

"_Que será, será." _

"_What will be, will be."_

Her lips curled into a small smile as she understood its meaning. The present may be hectic, but if it's supposed to happen, it will. They were meant to be, if not now, then perhaps later. Time will bring the prospects. Kairi climbed into bed, still a little hollow, but content with her conclusion. He will come back, and she will be waiting for him, no matter how different they will be.


End file.
